


three

by subtlehomoeroticism



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehomoeroticism/pseuds/subtlehomoeroticism
Summary: in which janai is essentially just a living, elven space heater who loves her human girlfriend very much.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	three

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we write lesbians in the place of sleep

amaya curled against janai’s side under the mountain of blankets, her shoulder half exposed by the loose sweater she had tossed on as soon as she’d arrived home. a soft shiver went down her spine at the cool air in the room; janai always ran warm so they tended to keep their bedroom a little chilly. the other woman was practically a elven space heater, though, so she simply tucked herself closer. 

janai was the only person in the world amaya would allow herself to be so intimately vulnerable around. all the soft looks and gentle touches they shared were for janai and janai alone. the way amaya could allow herself to let her guard down entirely was something she cherished, relishing in the feeling of letting the walls she’d built around herself crumble, even if they ended up tall and firmly built right up again the next morning. 

soft hands with callused fingertips ghosted over her side, her arm, up to her exposed shoulder, and a shudder rolled down her spine. janai’s hands were warm against her shoulder, warding off the chill of the air around them. she let it rest there, the warmth soaking in to amaya’s skin. janai gave three little taps with her pointer finger and a soft squeeze before her hand went to pull the blankets up over the exposed skin, then tucked it back around amaya’s waist where it had been before. 

amaya used the hand that rested on janai’s chest to tap thrice in return, then moved it to her hip as leverage to pull herself closer still. once she felt satisfied with the amount of herself that was pressed against janai, she rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. 

three more taps came, near her spine this time, and she smiled tapped back and tipped her head up to kiss janai’s chin. she settled back down and closed her eyes, smiling contentedly at the kiss janai pressed to the top of her head in return.

she let herself begin to drift, safe, protected, and warm in janai’s arms, feeing another three taps just as she dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> i could've edited this to have proper capitalization but its 3 am and i wanted to play minecraft so,, :)


End file.
